


【Fate/Zero】【枪教授】记忆洪流

by kurobaraian



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Master！Diarmuid, PWP, Servant！Kayneth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobaraian/pseuds/kurobaraian
Summary: ※PWP，睡眠奸※逆召唤设定，即魔术师迪卢木多和英灵肯尼斯以上，OK？





	【Fate/Zero】【枪教授】记忆洪流

迪卢木多沉溺在一个不属于自己的梦境中。  
他像是飘浮在水中一样停留在半空，周围的景物呈现出一种胶片才有的老旧的晕黄。穿着复古的行人们步履匆匆地穿行在式样古朴的立式街灯下，他伸出手试图触碰他们，指尖却像是穿过空气般，连一丝涟漪都无法激起。  
迪卢木多随波逐流地跟着人群慢慢向前移动着，他看到街道两边嬉笑打闹奔跑而过的小女孩，看到举着报纸向路人叫卖的报童，绅士亲吻着贵妇的手背致以问候，一辆由两匹拉着的马车从他身侧经过——然而这一切都是寂静的。他像是在观看一场别致而无声的电影，眼睛能捕捉到一切栩栩如生的动作，却没有任何声音传到他的耳朵里。  
马车在前方的街角停了下来，身材窈窕的年轻淑女在同伴的搀扶下走下了马车。她抬起头看着天空，就在那一瞬间，迪卢木多甚至产生了自己与她对视了的错觉。那双拥有着丰盈神采的眼眸俏皮地眨了两下，微微掀起的礼帽下，露出艳丽的红发。  
迪卢木多感到自己的心脏像是被抓紧了一般狠狠地收缩了一下，与此同时，昏黄的色调在转瞬间退了去，世界像是以那位淑女为中心开始染上艳丽的颜色。寂静也在此刻被打破，笑闹声，交谈声，马蹄声，车轴滚过路面的声音——  
他听到了那个对他而言熟悉又陌生的、略带着鼻音的男中音，用他从未听到过的欢喜的音调唤道：“索拉薇。”  
而后他从浅眠中醒了过来。

英俊而年轻的魔术师倏地睁开了眼睛，借着微弱的光线死死盯着陌生的天花板，好半天才让粗沉的呼吸平复下来，他支起身体，悄无声息地翻身下床，走出房间。他直觉地知道，Caster那里一定发生了什么，而此刻他唯一能做也是必须做得，就是立刻去往Caster的身边。  
迪卢木多的思绪有些混乱，尚不能完全从方才的梦境中抽离——和平素予人的冰冷感觉截然不同，英灵内心的风暴是那么强烈，年轻的魔术师几乎要被卷入梦境中那些炽热浓厚的情感激流中。然而比起梦境本身，窥见了英灵的梦境这一事情的本身更令年轻的魔术师感到惊讶——他本不该看到那些梦境的。  
作为魔术名门费奥纳的一员，迪卢木多拥有的却是与这个家族不相称的魔术回路。由于自身条件的限制，他不管怎么努力，也只能勉强将自己维持在“平庸的三流魔术师”的水准；幸而见闻及对魔术的见解并不受限于魔术回路，所以他才清楚地知道Caster做了些什么。  
——那位在魔术史上的拥有极为出色成就、同时也极富争议的伟大魔术师，使用了某种接近于魔法的手段，改变了他们之间的供魔方式，使得自身在魔力上对供魔者的依赖降到了最低。  
这样做的好处是，即便在Caster接连使用大型魔术的时候，他也几乎感觉不到魔力的流失；而与此相对的，他则无法通过魔力的反馈掌握Caster的动向，更别提思维和感情领域的共鸣了。  
如此一来，应他的召唤才再度降临在这个世界上的传说中的魔术师，此刻和他的联系也不过只是三个令咒罢了……迪卢木多下意识地摸了摸手背上的印记，苦笑着想到。  
月色温柔地从回廊的窗口间洒进来。这座基于废弃的城堡改建成的魔术工坊沐浴在月光之下，此刻显得如此宁谧。  
年轻的魔术师沿着回廊走到了英灵休憩的地方。本应在禁止的作用下隐藏在迷雾中的门扉此刻清清楚楚地展现在眼前，这使得他有些惊讶。在短暂的迟疑后，迪卢木多伸出手推开门扇，步入了不被英灵允许进入的地方。  
金发的英灵正安静地斜倚在窗口边，曲起了一条腿坐在窗台上。满月的一隅恰恰嵌在窗柩之间，月晕在英灵的身上投下斑驳的光影——这场景犹如油画般展开在迪卢木多的眼前，就像先前所见的梦境般飘渺而真切。  
“老师。”魔术师边轻轻唤着平日对英灵的敬称，边朝着窗口走去，“您醒着吗，老师？”  
月光前所未见过的明亮。直到走到了窗台边，他才看清了英灵那仿佛融在月色之中的容颜。  
英俊的魔术师仿佛着迷般地凝视着——金发的英灵向后仰起头，将脆弱的颈项暴露出来，仿佛不再是高高在上的传说，复又恢复成了一个人类——恢复成了那个无数次出现在孩提时代的迪卢木多的床边故事里，并承载了青年迪卢木多对于魔术师的所有憧憬的人。  
英灵深陷在睡梦中，毫无回应。稍加思索，年轻的魔术师便判断出，这是由于魔力的过度消耗所致。此刻的Caster安静而脆弱，与迪卢木多所熟悉的那个悍然发动着大型魔术、在魔术掀起的元素风暴中傲然战斗的姿态截然不同，却依然吸引着他全部的目光，而心底深处的某些情感也骚动了起来。  
如同受到了蛊惑般，迪卢木多犹疑着伸出手贴上了英灵的脸颊。他轻缓地抚摸着，细细品味从指尖传来的微凉而柔软的触感，这奇妙的感触使他不由自主地微微睁大了眼睛。英灵那平日里总是紧皱着的眉头此刻是舒缓的，然而即使除却了凌厉与严肃，英灵的五官也称不上柔和：苍白的肤色、高挺的鼻梁、过薄的嘴唇——要是他醒着的话，这嘴唇里又该吐出讥削和讽刺了吧。  
迪卢木多用指腹抚过英灵的嘴唇，突然很想知道那如同自己一样柔软的纯，尝起来又是什么味道的——而他也这样做了。  
刚开始只是试探性的接触，他像是尝试陌生食物的孩子般用舌尖轻轻舔了舔对方的唇；那比用指腹触摸更形柔软的触感让他大起了胆子，含吮住了对方的双唇。与英灵间的这份奇妙的亲昵让他有些兴奋，而单纯吮吸和触碰很快便无法满足他了。  
迪卢木多单手捧着英灵的脸，另一只手绕到英灵的身后托住了对方的颈项，他尝试着将舌尖探入英灵的双唇间，舔舐过对方的齿列，滑过上颚，轻舔着英灵的舌头。明明只是连亲吻都谈不上的单方面的行为，魔术师却从中产生了一种前所未有过的欲求。  
想要回应，想要更多，想要真正的亲吻，想要将英灵的冷淡都融化在唇舌、拥抱，和性爱之间……  
魔术师被自己突如其来的想法吓了一跳，却很快便将这份讶异抛之脑后，坦然地接受了自己对于英灵的欲求——他比任何人都憧憬着曾身为魔术师的英灵，而这份憧憬也许就在他召唤出英灵的那一刻起，就已经变质了吧？  
瘦削的身体，苍白的肤色，浮现于颈项处的淡青的血管——将繁复的法袍脱去后，裸露出的身体单薄得过分。金发的英灵仰卧在窗台上，脱下的法袍连同魔术师的衣服一起，被垫衬在了他的身下。  
年轻得魔术师近乎虔诚地用唇舌一寸寸地膜拜着英灵的身体，意图在这句由魔法构成的躯干上留下属于自己的淡粉色印迹。魔法的造物精巧得无与伦比，连最细节的部分都和人类毫无区别，即便还处于因魔力缺乏而造成的昏睡中，英灵的性器还是由于魔术师的抚慰而昂扬了起来。魔术师灵巧的手指此刻在微妙的地方发挥了作用，他像是抚慰自己一样抚慰着那个人，刻意撩拨着男性敏感的地方，在一段时间的动作后，他从英灵分身的顶端榨取出了白色体液。  
——即便如此，英灵本身却毫无反应，连清浅的呼吸都丝毫没有变化。  
不对，不够！这远远不够！魔术师握紧了沾染着对方情欲液体的那只手。  
最好那个英灵——那个人，能因为自己的动作而喘息，因为自己的动作而颤抖，因为自己的不给予而苦闷，因为自己的给予而欢愉；他会因为临近高潮而难耐地蜷起脚趾，看起来像是要躲开，却和自己贴的更近；他会因不断累积的快感而不可自抑地落泪，却更紧地抱住自己，发出愉悦的叹息……他会卸下所有的冷漠和刻薄，对自己毫不设防——  
就像是在梦境里，在属于魔术师而非英灵的时间里，他对她，对“索拉薇”做的那样。  
沾着体液的手指缓慢而坚定地探入了英灵的身体。异物侵入的不适感甚至让英灵微微皱了皱眉头。模仿着性交的过程，魔术师的手指在英灵的后穴处不断进出着，他时不时曲起的手指去探索身体内的某个点，而英灵既没有因难耐而呻吟，也没有因快感而扭动身体。  
我到底是在做什么啊。迪卢木多喃喃着露出了苦闷的微笑，他不知道自己为什么要对沉睡中的英灵做这样的事情，却根本不想停下来；他知道自己的反常和无法将自己抽离出梦境中的感情有关，可心底的另一个声音却在告诉他，这是他早就想做的。  
当魔术师进入英灵身体的时候，既没有获得迎合，却也丝毫激不起丝毫的反抗。过于紧窒的地方无法顺利地吞下迪卢木多的性器，他耐着性子放慢自己的速度，缓慢而坚定地推进着。被后穴紧紧包裹住的分身有点疼痛，而籍由性交而产生的魔力上的回馈，却让魔术师产生了一种与英灵更为紧密相连的满足感。  
试探性的律动随着器官的适应而加快了频率，小幅度的抽插随之也猛烈了起来，英灵的身体被激烈的动作顶弄地向前滑去，可英灵本身除了略略加速的呼吸、微微皱起的眉头，及汗湿的身体外，却毫无反应。  
亲吻、爱抚、含吮，单方面的情事以一种诡异的方式进行着，在魔术师终于将体液倾注在英灵的体内时，他忍不住唤出了英灵的真名——  
肯尼斯。

迪卢木多又沉浸到了梦境里。  
这次的梦却并不陌生，那是关于有着天才之称的魔术师肯尼斯•埃尔梅罗•阿其波卢德的梦境。  
是关于微笑的、幸福的、悲伤的、愤怒的，各种各样的肯尼斯的梦境。  
然后迪卢木多醒过来，发现梦中的那个人正皱着眉头、居高临下地看着自己，蓝色的眼眸里不带丝毫的温度。  
就像相处以来的每一天那样，英灵穿着得体的装束，法袍规规矩矩地扣到了最上面的那颗，完美的掩盖了住了每一寸的躯体。  
“昨天是我疏忽了，不过即便你没有那么做，我也会自行恢复的，下次我会注意不要过度消耗魔力的。”傲慢的金发英灵用略带鼻音的声音说道，他的表情冷淡而自持，想来是知道昨晚发生的事情的——却只准备当成一次普通的补魔。  
这样的认知让迪卢木多有些不甘心，他一语不发地一跃而起，突然的行为让英灵小退了半步，警惕地看着自己。  
“Caster，把衣服解开。”年轻的魔术师用英灵从未听过的冷硬地声线命令。  
“你说什么？”英灵不悦地紧紧皱起了眉头，这个三流的魔术师居然敢命令他？  
“我说，把衣服解开。”英俊的魔术师一字一顿地说道，用仿佛掠食动物看着猎物般的眼神执着地盯着金发的英灵，“难道你要我用令咒命令你吗？”  
“你疯了？！”金发的英灵吃惊地问道，对于魔术师的行为感到疑惑和愤怒。他本想就此拂袖离去——可现在这个状态的迪卢木多，他实在吃不准对方到底会不会真的为了这种无聊的小事使用令咒。  
Caster拿出所有的耐性压抑着怒火，心不甘情不愿地从领口出解开扣子，将颈项和胸口露了出来——那上面还留有几个小时前，由迪卢木多制造的痕迹。  
迪卢木多却在看到这些痕迹的同时，将表情放松了下来——  
那并不只是普通的补魔而已。迪卢木多这样想到，至少我们间的联系，不是真的只有那三个令咒而已。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 逆召唤场合下的睡眠肉，因为一方几乎没有反应，看着也许不太好吃。
> 
> 逆召唤的Paro是很早以前就准备写的，然而在兴致勃勃地把写好的大纲给小伙伴看完之后，突然就满足了，因而迟迟没有动笔。现在的这个故事，其实是故事原案中的一个章节，虽然尽量在少说废话的情况下略略将前因后果稍稍梳理了一下，不过果然看起来还是让人觉得有些摸不着头脑吧？特别是迪卢木多的反应。
> 
> 这个设定下的迪卢木多是个三流的魔术师，从小听着天才魔术师肯尼斯的故事长大的，因为NTR了族长芬恩而被人安排去参加了辛亥，啊不圣杯战争（为了不让团长背锅这里要说一句，这安排是在芬恩不知道的情况下做的）。迪卢木多（把所有的运气都用在开头）利用圣遗物召唤出了自己的偶像，职介为Caster的肯尼斯，然后和偶像一起打怪升级。
> 
> 迪卢木多从一开始对教授的好感度就是Max的（因为是偶像），不过一开始更多的是崇敬，之后发现这个人实在太冷酷无情了，就对教授不是作为魔术师的那一面开始好奇了。不过教授一开始就切断了两个人思维领域的共鸣，所以迪卢木多一直没做英灵梦，直到这一天因为连续的大战后，教授魔力消耗过大，没法维持切断联系的那个小魔术，迪卢木多才看到了教授的过去，顺便一提，过去其实全是和索拉姐姐有关的。然后迪卢木多他就……无意识的吃醋了【。
> 
> ……就是这样的一个故事，如果你喜欢的话，请告诉我。


End file.
